Inner Voices
by ALaViola
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had always been a special teen but not like this. There was nothing wrong with her, she didn't need any help, she didn't need to be isolated from the outside world and bunched together with a group of troubled teens. She was normal, but sometimes the voices we hear within prove otherwise. "It's the voices inside my head that sound much like my own." Mental Hospital


**Hello there!**

 **So here is my newest story '** **Inner Voices'** **!**

 **I have never written anything like this**

 **So hopefully it's interesting to you all!**

 **Thanks for deciding to read this it means a lot that you**

 **Were even intrigued by what you read in the summary-**

 **Or maybe you were just bored O.O**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Inner Voices**

 ** _"_** ** _My friends don't walk they run-"_**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **~QOoOQ~**

Tilting her head to the side, she watched as her shadow followed her movements with exact precision, she found it odd how a shadow seemed to move fast but when looking at herself she seemed much, much slower. Was there a reason? She found herself questioning things like this often, maybe it was just her but she found it interesting how things were different than what others said. As an example she had heard people say handicap people are stupid-on the contrary they are extremely intelligent beings, they just need help to show their talents and knowledge at times. Who were they to question a persons intelligence when they couldn't even see their own faults?

Suppressing a yawn, she turned her seemingly innocent brown eyes to stare out her window; gazing at the twinkling stars that were positioned just out of her reach-someday she wanted to be able to touch the stars, be with her mother once again and just be happy. That wasn't to say that she was sad-the blonde was just no longer content with her life without her mother, she had friends, she had a father but she no longer felt welcomed.

She sighed to herself, one day she would be able to reach them-just not one day soon, that she was sure of. Her eyes twinkled under the light of the moon as she turned to stare at a picture that stood proudly on her dresser. It was a photo taken of her mother, her father and a younger version of herself. The paper had been torn. She still loved to admire the beauty of her mother and the radiant smile her father once held.

It was different now.

Her mother was no longer walking among them, her father never was the same after that- he never smiled, not even a small twitch of the lip, only a permanent scowl marred his stiff face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore, he was just blank. Her head cocked to the side as she examined her own face, a bright smile stretched across her face-her eyes sparkling with happiness as she held the doll she once called her sister in her lap with their dog by her feet.

Did her eyes sparkle like that anymore?

She doubted it.

Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia estate but due to her refusal to marry a man her father deemed worthy, they were having trouble keeping the company up and running. Lucy didn't care, keeping the estate wouldn't bring her mother back, it would not make her happier nor would it do anything for her father. So what point was there to keep something that had already let them go? Her father-Jude Heartfilia- was a man that always needed to gain something from giving and he had given the company his time and yet, he received nothing.

Lucy stretched her arms above her head and numbly walked over to her bed to lean on her window ledge-she wasn't tired, the blonde was an insomniac meaning she barely slept no matter how much her body willed her to lay down and rest-she couldn't. The doe-eyed girl would stare at the ceiling for hours on end, blinking and waiting until daylight streamed through her window, but she wasn't alone-no she never was, Lucy always had someone with her.

Her friends.

She had twelve of them, each owning their own personalities and quirks that she didn't seem to mind no matter what. Lucy couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed with them-they were her friends after all, she loved them. Each and every single one of them were named after the Zodiac constellations-she adored them both her friends and the stars and the fact that they were named after them made her smile as it reminded her of her mother.

The friends that she would see most were; Virgo, Aquarius, Cancer and Leo-who she proceeded to call Loke as he told her to. Taurus had a habit of complementing her body in a more intimate way whereas Cancer would help her decide on what to do with her hair depending on her destination. Aquarius-well she didn't really do much besides try to splash her in the bathtub to which she always laughed off. Virgo, every time she appeared would ask for punishment with her cute, stoic face but Lucy would always refuse.

Loke, he was a flirt at heart-relentless with his pick-up lines but Lucy also found herself being closest with the male. This had nothing to do with him being the nicest out of the twelve, Aries coming in a close second. It was the way the he had always guided her to do the right thing like the rest, although Loke seemed to have more influence on her decisions. He was her voice of reason and as long as he stayed with her, guiding her and telling her what was right and what was wrong she found herself a little happier with him just helping her.

The blondes eyes drooped, it was already four AM according to the moons placement in the sky and she could no longer go without sleep after being awake for three days. A bright flash of gold appeared as her eyes hid behind her eyelids, feeling a warm hand stroke her hair as she began to doze, "sleep Princess, you must rest." Lucy found herself complying with her friends' words and allowing her consciousness to slip away.

Although some part of her wished she hadn't woken up the next day for everything she had known was ripped away from her grasp, only a tantalizing step away from her reach and yet she was forced to stay behind where her father had left her in the dust.

* * *

 **Inner Voices**

 ** _"_** ** _-Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun."_**

 **First Voice**

* * *

 **Tanensei no hono: Well that is the end of the first chapter guys; I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm excited to start writing more chapters for this story and I hope you will support me throughout this! Thank you guys so much for reading, even if you didn't find this interesting it's still nice to know you read it! _As a small note, I will not be updating this story until i complete two other stories that I have yet to finish. It shouldn't take more than two months though, maybe thats long to you but to me I think that is pretty good._ The song used at the beginning and end of this chapter is called 'Mad Hatter' by Melanie Martinez. Until next time my lovely readers!  
Bye!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
